Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Resilience
by Saphirian Waterclaw
Summary: Episode 1. The Galaxy is engulfed in Civil War as the Trade Federation asserts themselves as the CIS. As the GAR begin assembling themselves, system after system begin to fall into submission to the CIS. Jokoren Amidale, Padme's cousin and the youngest Jedi Master ever at age 16, created an illegal militia of Republic freedom fighters. And his new padawan, Salori, wasn't helping.
1. Chapter 1 The militia above

"Master Amidale, They're here." he said. Jokoren walked over to where one of his officers sat, other officers on the bridge fully clad in Naboo guard uniforms walking and working throughout the command area.

"Geonosis?" He asked unphased. They nodded eyes fixed on the monitor.

"No doubt about."He replied, face glowing in the light of the monitor. "Signs of fighting and scans of repetitive explosions across the surface. The entire area is crawling with droids and humanoids. Ten or twenty warships of some sort and a series of CIS core ships."

"How are the Humanoids holding out down there?" Jokoren asked.

"Taking casualties but driving back the droid forces. It appears the droids are only trying to delay for something." The officer said bluntly. Jokoren hit the wall with his fist.

"Escape. They're trying to escape." Jokoren murmured realizing their strategy with frustration."Delay for the core ships to escape and leaving the republic with another four years at least of war to suffer through."

"Master Amidale, we aren't at war-" the officer tried to correct.

"According to the politicians yes. According to the out bound Republic systems under fire, I think massacre would be a better word for it." Jokoren replied."Regardless, we need to take out those ships. Have all vessels stand by to engage. Shoot to disable engines and weapons."

"Yes sir. All corvettes, stand by to engage fleeing Droid command vessels. Shoot to maim. Repeat, shoot to maim."

Outside was a fleet of mismatched Correlian corvettes and republic cruisers, engines and hulls mismatched and irregularly shaped. Some had possibly illegal upgrades and dangerous components. That's what you got when you bought a handful of ex-Republic ships off of a criminal overlord on Tatooine. At least both parties were happy. They had their money, and he had retrieved republic vessels from the wrong hands. And heavily armed ones at that. For a fleet of twenty four corvettes, they packed enough power to go head to head with a blockade of Trade Federation control ships. Maybe not win, but definitely go head to head. And this was far from an effective blockade considering they were a fleeing pack.

"Angle all deflector shields. All crew to battle stations." Jokoren called over the inter-com."Open fire on my order."

"Yes sir." The gunnery commander replied and everyone began scrambling into position. They may have simply been volunteers as a pose to actual soldiers, but they knew their job. And they did have military training. The Volunteers were Naboo palace guard recruits who decided to leave the service for a new cause. Jokoren's growing band of soldiers who called themselves the Republic Militia. Their uniforms were a combination of Mandalorian body armor, Naboo styled security helmets and Correlian grade pistols strapped to their hips for the officers. The soldiers were equipped with blaster rifles and survival packs on their backs. They were rather professional for a simple militia.

"Captain. How are our sheilds?" Jokoren asked walking to the exit door.

"We've fully recovered our sheilds. Why do you ask Master?" The captain asked hands folded behind his back.

"I'll be leading the fighter squadron. We'll make strafing runs on the ones getting through our line. You maintain the barrage. Keep me updated on their approach to firing range. I'll be giving the order to attack." Jokoren said before sweeping through the door and into the hallway.

"Yes Master. I'll do." The captain replied.

Jokoren walked over to his Delta-7 jedi starfighter's private hangar bay, a large room modified for docking starfighters on board the corvette. He rushed over to his turquoise blue ship and jumped into the cockpit. His matching colored R2 unit beeped and whistled a greeting cheerfully. Jokoren smiled wryly.

"Yes, we're in for a bit of a mess. However there's going to be a bigger one when we have to meet with the council. Then it might get rather awkward." He sighed and began flipping switches and initiated the start up sequence. The engines whined to life and the repulsorlifts kicked in as the cockpit cockpit closed back. The R2 unit gave a series of panicked nervous beeps as they rose up. Jokoren smiled mischievously.

"Simply put, we're going to try to end an unstarted war by taking on a herd of bantha with a jawa stun blaster." Jokoren replied and the ship dropped through the opening floor and out into space, speeding into position as a pack of fifty other fighters, A-wing in design flew into position, turquoise war markings across their ships.

"All craft, stand by to engage."


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush

The fighters flew out just above the Asteroid ring that circled Geonosis. Over the surface they could make out a handful of dots and flickers that were the battle ensuing below.

"Master Amidale, we've picked up the federation vessels on our sensors. They're coming out of the atmosphere." The Captain said.

"All wings stand by to engage on my signal." Jokoren ordered over the comlink.

"Sir, the asteroid ring is right beneath us. You sure we aren't too close?" one of the pilots asked nervously implying they were possibly within range of Trade federation detection.

"By the time the trade federation gets within scanning distance they'll be too close to the system to hyperspace. We should be able to give them a parting gift before they make the jump." Jokoren replied checking his readouts. The Trade federation ships were still out of range.

"Sir, are we the bait?" asked another pilot inquiring why they were sitting out in the open.

"No. We're the front line. Captain Amadus, How are you sitting down there?"

"Rather... cozy sir. " The Captain replied nervously in recognition of the asteroids that were floating outside their ships."But those Republic warships are far too slow to catch those fleeing Trade Federation ships. We'll be all alone when we take them on."

"I'm willing to take a risk. How about you?" Jokoren asked jokingly.

"I took a risk joining this fleet of vigilantes. What do you expect?" Amadus asked in reply.

"Just checking." Jokoren answered.

"Sir, we have them in range!" One of the pilots blurted.

"All units, engage approaching ships! Aim for their engines and take out their turrets!" Jokoren ordered and dove out of formation and towards the Trade Federation vessels fleeing republic pursuit.

The other fighters followed suit taking their own formations. The Trade Federation ships began opening fire, their shots too slow and ill-aimed. The fighters easily swooped and swerved out of the way as the shots went wide.

"Sir-" Captain Amadus called

"Hold your position..." Jokoren ordered slowly"All fighters, offensive maneuvers."

"Yes master, all wings engaging."One of the pilots responded and the fighters opened fire on the Trade federation ships. Laser fire exchanged heavily between both sides, the fighters zipping and zooming firing across the ships. Jokoren rolled left and dove before coming up and opening fire on one of the ships engines, the lasers disapating against it's shields.  
AT the last second he pulled away and up, barely missing a collision with the ship.

"Master, their shields are too strong! We aren't leaving a dent." One of the pilots grunted.

"Captain Amadus, open fire NOW!" Jokoren ordered.

"Yes sir, engaging craft." Amadus replied and the twenty four republic corvettes rose up out of the asteroid ring and flew in towards the Trade federation ships, all batteries firing. However the corvettes were slower than the A-wings and began taking hits almost immediately. The Trade Federation ships weren't doing well either. Three of them had lost sheilds and two were taking punishing torpedoes from the fighters.

And to top it all, Jokoren looked down to see the little green pointy eared Jedi Master looking up at him.

"Master Yoda." Jokoren acknowledged calmly even though he knew he was in trouble.

"Master Jokoren. Found a fleet of ships you have. Find them where did you?" Yoda asked gravely.

"Master Yoda, I am attempting to stop the Fleeing Trade Federation forces before they can make the jump to hyperspace." Jokoren stated plainly.

"Answer my question, you did not." Yoda replied.

"I will explain when I am with you in person. I promise." Jokoren pleaded."Only my hands are a little tied up at the moment and I-"

"Return to the surface you must. Explain your case to the council you will when we reach the temple."

"I will. Just not yet."

"Debate the matter you will not. Return NOW you must."

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, I cannot return immediately. There are too many lives at stake to leave now. I will reach you as soon as this dispute is over. Until then, Communications over and out." Jokoren replied sadly and turned off the com-link.

* * *

On the surface of Geonosis Yoda held the fizzling holographic comunicator in the palm of his tiny, three fingered hand. He sighed and looked up into the sky, Clone gunships and other craft flew overhead while clone soldiers swept across the ground, subduing the remaining droid forces scattered throughout the battle field.

Master Windu stood behind him, solemnly looking down at the little green Jedi.

"He may seem rash, but he acts for the good of the republic. I have never seen him allow the idea of power tempt his mind." Mace Windu said honestly.

"Uncertain, the boy's future is. Pure is his heart. Cautious of his motives, we must be. Hasty in appearance are his actions." Yoda replied smiling."Yet never has his judgment his mind been clouded. Clear to him, the way of the force is. Trusts in the force he does. And trust in him we must."


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble in two forms

As it happened, the Trade Federation escaped but not without heavy damage to their hulls as a parting gift. The main issue bothering Jokoren was the fact that the council knew about his militia. It wasn't exactly a course of action the Jedi would allow. Assembling a private army as an armed pacifist was rather hard to explain. He would just have to confront them in the most non-confrontational way possible. Far easier said than done.

His R2 unit beeped questioningly and Jokoren sighed.

"Yeah, I'm in trouble." Jokoren nodded. R2-C5 beeped worriedly.

"Yes, C5. That kind of trouble." Jokoren replied smiling grimly. C5 whined and threw in a series of beeps after that. Jokoren chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure they won't confiscate you C5. That would be rather absurd. And an unusual method of punishment"

C5 gave another handful of beeps. Jokoren raised an eyebrow and looked out into the distance.

"Master Windu was my Jedi master. He was the one who suggested I take the trials. I don't think he doubts my judgment. It's the council as a whole that seems to not trust me on this matter." Jokoren said thoughtfully. C5 beeped sadly.

"Don't worry C5. It's only a phase. The rank of Master will take some getting used to as will the council acclimating to my way of seeing things. I'm sure they will understand and I'll have to learn to act more accordingly to the code. Set us up for landing."

* * *

He landed the ship on a temporary Republic landing platform on the surface where Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Fisto, and Master Mundi. As the cockpit hatch slid forward and the engines cooled down, the jedi Masters approached while he hopped out of his cockpit. Jokoren could sense the tension in the air but remained perfectly calm. His intentions were good and he had nothing to worry about. Aside from confronting them.

"Master Yoda-" Jokoren acknowledged bowing with his hands folded in the sleeves of his robes. Yoda held up a hand to stop any further efforts of introduction, intending to head straight to the point.

"Assembled an army without our knowledge you did. Unacceptable it is." Yoda said gravely.

"Yes Master." Jokoren replied and held his tongue, avoiding from trying to justify himself. He knew that was petty and got him deeper into trouble than out of it.

"Do you have an explanation?" Mace Windu asked skeptically.

"With all due respect, I assembled the Republic Militia in an effort to have the republic fight for itself. To defend itself rather than take attack after attack from the trade federation. I saw what the Trade Federation did to Naboo and her people. I know what evil is capable of. The Republic needs to be able to fend for itself without the aid of galactic senate." Jokoren replied honestly. Yoda sighed and ran a hand slowly over his balding head.

"A dark path you walk Master Amidale. Mindful of your desires you must be. Aware of the temptation of power you must always be mindful of." Yoda said wearily.

"Creating an army is not the Jedi way." Master Mundi added. Jokoren nodded unnerved.

"The republic systems need to be able to fight for themselves. This is one way they will."

"Not if you are commanding them."

"This is not a private army. This is a militia. They fight under my command only because I happen to be the on commanding them." Jokoren replied simply.

"Regardless, the council has a mission for you. On Tatooine , Master Twai Knanto was killed and his padawan Salori Onalo was captured and sent into slavery. We need you to retrieve her from the hands of Jabba the Hutt." Mundi said.

"Why me? Wait, are you-"

"You are a Jedi Master and we are too few already to worry about training padawans. Every Jedi Master needs to have a padawan. And since you have the title of Master-"

"You know she won't believe it." Jokoren interjected." How old is she anyway?"

"Sixteen." Mace Windu sighed rolling his eyes before quickly adding."But she still needs more training."

"Sixteen?! I'm barely past Seventeen! She's far too old." Jokoren replied shaking his head.

"She already has the bulk of her training under her belt. However she needs more refining on the issue of Patience. And I know for a fact you mastered the art alarmingly quickly. Finish off her training is all we need you to do." Master windu replied sternly. Jokoren sighed.

"Alright. I'll go. But don't be surprised when I come back with a protesting- what is she?" Jokoren asked. The masters looked to one another awkwardly and Ki' Ade Mundi finally replied.

"Twi' Lek." Jokoren rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be joking."

"Jokoren, this is a direct-" Mace Windu began coaxingly.

"No no. I understand. I'll be on my way to Tatooine. Just be ready to deal with an angry padawan in the council chambers." Jokoren replied and walked over to his Delta-7 starfighter.

Mace Windu shook his head smiling slightly as he finished his sentence."Request."


	4. Chapter 4 The minds of criminals

"Jokoren, this whole thing is stupid. We just settled a pricey bargain that nearly slit our throats with that Hutt for this fleet and now you want to go back? Are you insane? He didn't like you much the first time round." Captain Amadus protested over the Holographic communicator. Jokoren was hitch-hyperspacing in a spice freighter to Tatooine. His billowing robes draped around himself with his hood up as he knelled in the cargo hold for privacy.

"Sorry, Captain. Not happening. Besides, you'll just spark confrontation. The last time we went in we came in guns blazing. That was slightly stupid if Jabba hadn't been so good-natured about the whole thing, we would have been history." Jokoren replied simply.

"Just don't end up as a Scarlac meal." Amadus sighed shaking his head and folding his hands behind himself. Jokoren nodded and closed communication before exiting the cargo hold and walking into the Bridge.

The space freighter captain looked over his shoulder to Jokoren as they came out of hyperspace. He snorted irritably.

"Weirdo." The captain mumbled, his breathing mask face scrunching up with disgust. Jokoren bowed apologetically.

"We're here I take it." Jokoren said quietly.

"Yeah. Sure. You're pretty strange for a Jedi kid." The freighter captain murmured. Jokoren smirked.

"A Jedi Master. That should explain the exceptional peculiarity." Jokoren replied smiling. The freighter captain grinned.

"Well at least you know how to insult yourself."

"Careful. I also know how to aim them."

"For a weirdo, I like you." The captain said chuckling.

* * *

Jokoren made his way out of Mos Eisley space port to the Hutt palace, the critters of the desert shrinking away from him as he went. The Palace loomed in front of him, the twin suns setting in the distance. He approached the door and made himself known to the door guard droid. The droid recognized him immediately and the door opened slowly.

The moment the door had risen to the top, a platoon of Weequay guards took positions inside with blasters and opened fire on him. Jokoren glared and ignited his blue lightsaber, deflecting the lasers back at his attackers with his lightsaber in one hand, not moving to dodge. His lightsaber intercepted every shot and deflected it back at the shooter, killing them instantly. After seeing there was no hope in taking him on, they retreated in a dead sprint. Jokoren walked forward, lightsaber still ignited in case they decided to regroup.

It turned out they didn't, and he made his way relatively unhindered to the throne room chamber. A handful of gamorean guards however were arrayed in front of the criminal lord of the underworld, Jabba the Hutt. The Hutt reclined lazily on his platform, a Twi Lek dancer reclining in the crook of his tail. She was a fair faced Twi' lek as far as her features went however she was entirely orange. Her Leku were adorned with a gold band around the base of each. She wore her peoples traditional garb which left as many large portions of her skin visible as possible. Jokoren rolled his eyes inwardly. _And I thought Ayla Secura was under dressed_, he thought to himself. Then a rather unnerving thought crossed his mind. _Was this the padawan?_

"Chequan to' nayinki puddi nan dancha?" Jabba asked. His Protocol droid looked to Jokoren and moved as if startled before translating for Jokoren.

"The Almighty Jabba bids you welcome and inquires why you have returned." The protocol droid said almost in a terrified way.

"And I return the greeting." Jokoren replied bowing graciously to the Hutt."And I wish to inquire if he has ascertained a Twi' Lek padawan. According to the Jedi Council, you abducted her. Bear in mind However, I am not certain that that was the case." The dancer's eyes widened and narrowed at Jokoren suspiciously.

The Protocol droid repeated what Jokoren had said word for word. The Hutt's narrow eyes went wide with rage and he spat out a vicious reply.

"Ganka navidi doki, gevtoira!"

"Th-the almighty Jabba inquires why the council would make such an insinuation so foolishly." The protocol droid replied desperately. Jokoren raised an eyebrow unimpressed and pulled back his hood. He knew he sensed a powerful surge in the force from the Twi' lek dancer girl. He didn't want to admit it, but she was Salori Onalo. And what was worse was he couldn't tell if she was playing the part of a dancer or if she actually _was _a dancer.

"Because your dancer here is powerful in the force as it turns out." Jokoren replied shrugging, hands folded into his robe."No one is that powerful without training."

"Wanto nakudi shangota!" Jabba growled and the Gamorean guards took up their axes.

"Alright, I accept the wager." Jokoren replied and let his robes fall to his feet, revealing his belt with around his tunic with lightsaber attached to it. The Gamoreans rushed him and he took a defensive stance, lightsaber ignited. They struck out at him, but he vaulted above them and landed on the other side of their line, running one through the back with his lightsaber. Another swung their ax down at him but he side stepped and countered the attack with an arcing sweep of the lightsaber up through the Gamorean's body. Another pulled back for a broad sweeping swing but Jokoren was faster and jumped up in a flip, spinning his lightsaber in his hands so that it sliced through the guard's neck and landed in a crouch behind them as they fell to the floor.

The Twi Lek girl stared in surprise as Jokoren dispatched all twelve of the guards present as they swarmed towards him. Each fell before they could even complete an attack. It wasn't an ambush. It was a massacre.

"Groa!" Jabba roared in rage and everyone froze. Jokoren kept his guard up as the Gamoreans backed away and the other ten remained motionless on the floor.

"Shnkor wedonki nogira. Mendo kewandu apayodi. Jenha tenoyo." Jabba said. The portocol droid reeled back and looked to Jokoren.

"Well, what does he say?" Jokoren asked turning off his lightsaber and re-hooking it into his belt.

"The Almighty Jabba proposes to sell her to you out of the goodness of his heart. He sees his maternal love for his son in your efforts to free this padawan and is willing to sell her to you for 20,000 republic credits out of the goodness of his heart." The droid replied. Jokoren grinned.

"Make it 100,000 and we'll have a mutual understanding." Jokoren replied and everyome gasped in surprise including the Twi' lek girl. Jabba laughed heartily after hearing the translation from the protocol droid and Jokoren smiled knowing a deal was struck. The girl stared at Jokoren as a Weequay walked up behind her and removed the transmitter from the back of her neck with a specialized tool. She got to her feet and ran over to him getting behind him. Jokoren bowed one last time after handing over a credit chip and walked out of the throne room with the girl. Dealing with criminal master minds was so much easier than with the Jedi council.


	5. Chapter 5 Sitting Duck

"What do you mean You're a Jedi Master! That's impossible!" Salori stated. Jokoren rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. He understood why she needed to work on learning patience. She had none. And Obi-Wan said Anakin was bad. Salori made it her mission to prove Jokoren wasn't a Jedi Master as well as that he was wrong on any number of frivolous things. Being only a year older than her didn't help either. They were busy arguing in the cargo hold of the same spice freighter on it's return trip to Courascant.

"The council will explain when we reach the temple." Jokoren replied.

"How am I supposed to be sure you're even a Jedi?" Salori demanded.

"Wasn't the previous display entertaining enough for you? I'm pretty sure I'm exceptional with a lightsaber."

"You could have killed a Jedi and took it from them." Salori spat back. Jokoren sighed. She wasn't the first to mention something like that.

"You'll just have to trust me until we reach the temple."

"Yeah right." Salori grumbled and curled up next to a cargo box."Leave me alone, I need some sleep."

Jokoren sighed and got to his feet before walking over to the bridge door. He opened it and looked back at Salori, shaking his head before walking over to the captain who was seated next to his co-pilot.

"So how did it go?" The captain asked. Jokoren looked over his shoulder.

"She still doesn't beleive me. Thinks I'm a bounty hunter or something." Jokoren replied. The captain laughed out loud.

"After the way you tore apart Jabba's palace? Kid rumors are everywhere. Half of them say you freed a hundred slaves with one hand and killed a hundred Gamoreans with the other. And the sole true witness has the gal to say you aren't a Jedi? That's pretty crazy if you ask me." The captain laughed obnoxiously. Jokoren rolled his eyes.

"Of all the tests the council could give me..." Jokoren mummbled."This makes the trials seem like a jaunt through Alderan."

The captain's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the sensor screen.

"What's wrong?" Jokoren asked solemnly.

"Dead ahead. Banking clan warship. I've been trying to dodge these guys for months. They've been hitting Republic traders on this route on a routine basis. Apparently they've aligned themselves with the Trade Federation, or now known as the Separatists. This is more action than this freighter can take." The captain replied disgruntledly.

"Do you have any escape pods?" Jokoren asked looking out at the warship outside their trapezoidal view port.

"Now listen here, I will not abandon this ship-" The Captain began angrily.

"Now which would be more worth capturing, an empty spice freighter on a return mission or an escape pod with a pair of Jedi inside?" Jokoren asked grinning cunningly. The captain froze putting the pieces together of the decoy plan in his mind.

"You mean you would actually..." The Captain began.

"Just do me a favor and head to Correlia. Open up open channel communications. The message I need you to give is 'Frostbitten Bantha in the Dolion system.' They'll know what to do. Just get them that message." Jokoren advised.

"Compared to what you're doing, my pleasure. Good luck kid." The captain said."The Escape pods are just by the door."

"I don't believe in luck but thanks for the thought." Jokoren nodded and headed into the cargo hold.

"Salori. We're leaving. Get ready for a tight squeeze." Jokoren said and ducked back out.

"What?! There's no way I am getting in an escape pod with _you_. That's like trusting a Hutt to look after a dancing girl!"

"And you're an expert on Hutt's." Jokoren admitted."Regardless, you need to trust me. The council will clear it all up, I promise!" Salori remained where she sat for a long time and Jokoren sighed.

"Please. For the Captain of this vessel's sake, come on." Jokoren pleaded sincerely. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"At least I have my Lightsaber." She mummbled. Jokoren raised an eye brow.

"How come Jabba let you keep a lightsaber?"

"Simple. He didn't know I had it and he never did." She replied simply holding out her lightsaber, three pointed claws extending past the igniter. Jokoren shook his head and sighed.

"Alright. Just come on."

They made their way to the escape pod and clambered into the slightly cramped compartment.

"So what is the grand plan of an idea? Once we're out there we'll be sitting ducks." Salori noted looking over the lateral controls.

"Simple. Allow ourselves to be captured and tear the Banking clan frigate from the inside out. You've fought droids before haven't you?" Jokoren asked latching the hatch shut. Salori whipped around, mouth gaping.

"What kind of plan is that?! This is the biggest trap I've ever seen! You're totally a Sep!" She objected defiantly.

"Will you please stop looking for excuses to prove my incompetence as a Jedi and cooperate for once?" Jokoren moaned."I'm trying to save someone's life and cause some problems for the Trade Federation. I have some personal affairs that go way back with these guys so don't doubt my loyalty to the Republic. I just know when to play the victim."

"Oh this has got to be good." She mummbled while Jokoren launched the pod. Immediatley he got on the intercom on the open Emergency channel.

"Mayday, Mayday. This is Jedi Master Jokoren Amidale. My Previous transport has led me into a trap. I am situated within the vicinity of a Separatist warship. All republic vessels Respond!" Jokoren called frantically. Salori frowned with confusion. Then it hit her. He was drawing away the attention of the Warship from the freighter, allowing it to Hyperspace away by calling it a Separatist supporter. And the Separatist's needed supporters now more than ever. They would let the captain get away without even batting an eye as they moved in on their Escape pod. But what if...

"Jokoren, what if they deploy escape pod destroyers?" Salori asked nervously.

"This is a Banking Clan warship, They aren't outfitted with those. Or sizable hangars for vulture droids for that matter. Merely enough to tractor beam us in and take us on headfirst with Super Battle droids." Jokoren replied solemnly."Wait, you have fought battle droids before, Haven't you?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

"You have got to be joking." Jokoren groaned as one of the pieces of his plan fell through the delicate set up.


	6. Chapter 6 Aboard the Enemy's Craft

The escape pod touched down in the hangar bay, Battle droids taking up positions everywhere. Most were out in the open, which was rather stupid but they didn't have much for quality combat as they did for quantity of armed units. The ordinance droid backed away form the hatch of the Escape pod after placing a Detonation Pack on the door. It's light blinked slowly. then faster and finally was a blur of light as it reached the detonation point.

The Hatch blew apart and smoke poured out of the pod, the droids holding their blasters in a firing position. But no one was inside. The entire cockpit was empty save for the shattered bits of glass that had been the view port.

"Where'd they go?" One asked confused. Suddenly the sound of igniting lightsaber's caught their attention from above and they looked up to see Jokoren and Salori standing on top of the Escape pod.

"Uh oh." One of the droids whimpered.

"Blast em'!" The Command droid ordered and they opened fire up at the Jedi. Jokoren lept up and landed in the middle of a clump of droids, spinning his lightsaber back and forth on either side of himself taking out two on either side and slashing the one in front of him in through the chest section before flipping it around in his hand and stabbing the droid behind him with a back hand thrust while ducking to avoid it's firing blaster. The maneuver was truly professional compared to Salori desperately deflecting lasers back at their shooters to no avail. None of her deflections hit. She was far too nervous about getting killed to do anything but deflect them away from herself. Jokoren resolved to intervene and jumped in front of her, repelling each laser coming in their direction back at it's firer moving his blade sideways and up and down, flipping it back and forth. Salori stared as Jokoren Expertly returned each laser fired at and hit each droid that fired it back into their heads with unnatural precision. His blade spun and twirled in front of himself as he held it with both hands, barely moving his arms and only moving them when he held the blade side ways to be on level with the laser fired.

"Whoa." Salori murmured as Jokoren finished off the last droid with a near point blank deflection into it's neck, severing the component in two. As it fell to the ground he turned off his lightsaber, the blade hissing back into the hilt.

"Who ever you are, that was amazing." Salori mumbled with awe.

"It's not that hard. You just need to feel your way through the whole thing in your mind. Let the force flow through you. Bend it and shape it to your will. The force serves both as a loyal ally and an essential tool. You need to understand both in balance with one another. With time you'll learn." Jokoren replied smiling.

"Okay, I'll admit you may be a Jedi, but you are still way too young to possibly be a master." Salori replied shaking her head and retracted the blade of her lightsaber. Jokoren sighed. It was a start, he had to admit.

"Alright, Head to the esacape pod bay and wait for me there. I'm going to the bridge to shut down the turret defenses and laser cannons via executive controls. Wait for me there. When the reinforcments arive from Correlia, we should be in the clear for rescue." Jokoren ordered and Salori stood there for a moment, almost deciding whether to refuse or comply. Jokoren pleaded inwardly and she finally nodded.

"You called for reinforcments form Correlia?" She asked after making her decision.

"The Captain should be doing that for me. They won't be long." Jokoren replied."I'll see you by the pods."

"Right." Salori nodded and ran off in the other direction. Jokoren ran over to one of the elevators and accessed the panel, calling down an elevator. As one of the elevators came down, Jokoren felt an odd shift in the force. As if a dense fog had settled over his mind... clouding it.

Jokoren flung off his robes and stood in his Deep brown tunic, lightsaber drawn off of his belt and in his right hand but not ignited. The door hissed open and a leather boot stepped out of the elevator followed by a black panted leg, a black tunic wearing body and an entire being standing in the door way. The boy stood before Jokoren, smirking, their black hair tied back in a short loose pony tail.

"And you thought that this ship had fallen for your ploy."

"No. I actually assumed the command droids heard everything on board this ship and were panicking about Republic reinforcements. Which would mean they would either call out reinforcements from Cato Nemoidia leaving it open to attack by Republic clone forces or lose one of their warships in this system. Either way, the republic would have the situation in their pocket. The only thing I wasn't counting on was you. Might I ask your name?" Jokoren replied sincerely with a slight bow. The boy frowned angrily.

"My name, if you wish to ask is Malak. Apprentice to count Dooku."

"He's been having a lot of those lately..." Jokoren mummbled making count Dooku sound like an expecting mother.

"Hold your tongue Jedi! You are a prisoner aboard this vessel, as is your incompetent girlfriend." Malak growled smiling maliciously. Jokoren raised an eyebrow.

"She's a padawan. I'm her master. And How come you automatically assume we're just going to submit ourselves as prisoners?" Jokoren asked slightly amused.

"Because as of this minute, we are sending a squad of Super battle Droids to apprehend or destroy her. Surrender and I will do my best to keep them from killing her." Malak offered temptingly. Jokoren could here the metal feet walking up behind him. Four Supers and a pair of Droidekas by the sound of their feet. He shrugged and Malak glared.

"Well? Aren't going to surrender and try to save her?" Malak demanded.

"The Order always advises to avoid attachment..." Jokoren began heartlessly. Malak bought the bait and screamed with rage.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"He roared."Both of us know how bad she is at simple battle droids and you're just going to let her go? These are SUPERS! They'll clobber her to death!"

"Well to be perfectly honest, she didn't really like me that much to begin with..." Jokoren mumbled lamely.

"AREN'T YOU JEDI THE ONES OBSESSING ABOUT THE VALUE OF LIFE?!"

"It's sort of a hobby with us isn't it?" Jokoren admitted thoughtfully and Malak screamed again before igniting his lightsaber, red blade hissing out like a serpent.

"Well if that's how you feel." Jokoren replied solemnly and ignited his own lightsaber before jumping up and landing behind the droid ambush team, force pushing aside the Droidekas and cutting down all four Super battle droids with five quick strokes. This would be interesting considering Jokoren had never really fought a Sith apprentice before. Very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7 Inevitable Encounter

They circled each other, their lightsabers spinning and clashing above their heads. Malak slashed at him and Jokoren back flipped out of the way gracefully before spinning and deflecting a series of Malak's sweeping attacks.

"You are far too hasty." Jokoren stated calmly. Malak growled.

"You Jedi make me sick! All you do is state random bantha dredge and merely get in our way!" Malak retorted and began driving Jokoren down the hallway with one blow after the next. Jokoren grimaced as he began to fall behind in deflecting his blows, some almost making their mark on him. He dropped to avoid a broad sweeping swing and rolled backwards before force opening a door and running inside. Malak ran after him head first and into the suppling room. Conveyor belts ran in every direction carrying ammunition to multiple places throughout the the lower decks of the ship.

Malak looked in every direction, lightsaber held in front of himself looking around cautiously. He looked up as he heard a lightsaber ignite and saw Jokoren holding it on one side of himself while standing on a conveyor belt edge that wasn't moving. Malak growled in rage and leaped up onto a pile of crates and used that to make the second jump up onto the conveyor belt. Jokoren however was ready for him and held his lightsaber defensively and blocked him again as Malak struck at him again with a downward thrust. Jokoren used the attack's reckless nature to counter and spun around forcing Malak to block putting him on the defensive. Blow after blow, Jokoren drove him back. Just as Malak felt like he was going to miss deflecting one of the attacks, the barrage stopped and he looked up to see Jokoren back flip up to a platform and entering the elevator it lead to.

Malak cursed realizing he had bought the bluff. Malak wasn't the target. The bridge was. He ran after him and bounded past the steps onto the platform and cut into the elevator shaft. He looked around but the elevator was already going up.

* * *

Jokoren knew Malak would come after him, elevator available or not. He cut through the ceiling of the elevator and stepped out of the way as the plate clattered to the floor of the elevator. He had a plan and it would definitely slow Malak down. He canceled the order to head to the bridge and set for a floor one level below the bridge. As the Elevator began to slow Jokoren jumped using the momentum of his assent to hurtle him to the bridge. He landed against the door into the bridge. The elevator below was going to get in Malak's way so that wasn't his problem. He primarily had to find a way to destroy the bridge. Right now he didn't have an immediate idea of how to get in. He decided on one of the more professional ideas and used the force to sense the button pad on the other side. He was able to sense the buttons but he didn't know which was which. The last thing he wanted to do was lock himself out. He tried to remember the pad on the hangar deck elevator and decided to go with the second one down. Much to his relief it opened. However his relaxation was short lived when he noticed the squad of battle droids waiting for him on the other side.

"Fire NOW!" One of the droids ordered and they barraged Jokoren with volley after volley of lasers, forcing him to duck and dodge even though he was also deflecting many of the shots with his lightsaber which he had drawn just in time. Noticing a losing situation with Malak right on his heels he jumped into the air and landed on the other side of them cutting through control panels and monitors.

"That Jedi is destroying the bridge! Stop him!" Another droid screamed panicking and began firing haphazardly at him, Jokoren dodging every shot before deflecting one back at the droid severing it's elongated neck.

A squad of droids took positions but Jokoren force pushed them into a wall before they could even get off a shot. He cut and slashed his way through the bridge, damaging equipment and dismembering droids as they moved in to stop him. Just as he beheaded the last droid against a wall, Malak burst through the elevator, sending parts everywhere and landed in the bridge, red lightsaber glowing in front of him. Jokoren angled his Sky blue lightsaber at him holding it in both hands.

"I've already won Malak. Now I barely know who you are but I don't want to fight you." Jokoren stated.

"I'm afraid the same can't be said from my perspective. You are hampering the progression of our advance throughout the galaxy. You are standing in the way of limitless power. You cannot be allowed to exist." Malak replied.

"Then you truly wish to follow the path to the dark side?" Jokoren asked solemnly.

"The dark side is the only path to power beyond belief. I am capable of grasping that power. Count Dooku told me himself." Malak retorted smirking."People don't matter. Lives don't matter. The only thing that matters is the power to control those people and those lives."

"Then this is good bye for now or forever." Jokoren replied and spun in a complete circle, lightsaber cutting through the floor until he fell through. Malak ran over to the hole but Jokoren had already fled. down the hallway below. Malak cursed, not trusting the smoldering ring Jokoren had cut to be traveled through by himself. Jokoren had gotten away. And Malak was stuck on a ship that no longer had controls. Jokoren had seen to that. Suddenly the ship lurched and screeched throwing everyone off their balance. Jokoren grimaced. His plan seemed to be resonating throughout the ship faster than he would like. Parts of the ceiling began crashing down and he wondered how his damage on the bridge had done so much. But when he reached the Escape pod hallway his heart sank. Salori hadn't stayed. She was gone.

"This can't be happening..." Jokoren moaned. She had decided at the worst time of all to stab him in the back. Then he thought. Where would a padawan go to wreak havoc on a ship she thought her rescuer/traitor was taking her on? Well she would certainly think irrationally and try to destroy the power regulators causing an overload in all systems... Jokoren rolled his eyes. The council would definitely get an earful out of this padawan when they had to explain to her he was her Master. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd let him train someone a little younger for his troubles. And hopefully far less stubborn.


	8. Chapter 8 The begining of the Clone Wars

He ran to the Engine room and ran through the door before shielding his eyes from the leaping and roiling flames. He could sense her presence with the force. However the flames made it difficult to figure out how to reach her. And the threat of Malak being on the hunt kept him form calling out. _Come on Salori, give me a sign _Jokoren pleaded in his mind as he made his way through the flaming room, dodging falling flaming debris and evading explosions. Suddenly He saw her trough a wall of flame. She was sitting against the side of a piece of machinery coughing. He force pushed through the flame and jumped into the area with her. Explosions rattled the room and threw

She coughed again as he picked her up in his arms and took her out of the room, force pushing through debris and flames until he reached the door. He burst out and sprinted to one of the escape pods, clambering inside and jettisoning the craft almost immediately after shutting the hatch. The escape pod rocketed out of the side of the warship taking them out of harm's reach as the ship began to explode. Jokoren shook his head as he placed Salori in one of the bacta stasis chambers. _She sure knew how to cause trouble, intentionally or not_ he thought to himself smiling. Outside the view port a small fleet of around five republic corvettes hyperspaced in and Jokoren hailed them with a Republic signal. They responded and one of the corvettes tractor beamed in the escape pod immediately while the other four mobilized to finish off the Separatist warship as it destroyed itself. However Jokoren couldn't help but notice a small craft flying away and hyperspacing out of the system. And Jokoren couldn't help but feel that Malak was on it. Whoever Malak was.

* * *

After a pleasant jaunt through the core world systems and no incidents involving armed encounters, they arrived on Courascant without incident. Salori had been recovering in the medical bay from smoke inhalation and burn wounds on her arms. All in all however she was perfectly fine. Aside from the fact she still didn't trust Jokoren in the slightest. She knew he had saved her from engine room but was far from willing to admit it. Jokoren never mentioned the matter however he sensed resentment about the incident all the same. That and it proved her wrong about all of her suspicions. It seemed she was arguing with herself about how to prove he was a fake or not a Jedi or master any number of other suspicions she had concocted about him. His acts of kindness and loyalty just confused her more.

Along the way, Jokoren heard that those in the Jedi Order were being put in command of Clone soldiers. Jokoren didn't like it one bit. Military power to the order was a bad idea. Jokoren had created his military on the principal of letting the people fight for the people under the direction of his wisdom. This was the Republic giving tools of war to the Jedi. Tools that he had no idea where they came from. All he knew was that this republic army was created on the little known planet of Kamino and was funded by an unknown party. That and something seemed wrong about how they were ready for war this quickly. Yes they grew at an alarming rate and were fully grown by age ten. But that would mean that their creation began a mere ten years ago. Wherever this army came from, Jokoren would command it to the best of his ability, regardless of who they were. They were pawns in a war of galactic super powers. The closer he could be to those soldiers, the less of a chance something could go wrong.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Jedi Temple and make their way through the halls to the council chamber at the top of the main tower.

They stepped into the council chamber and stood in the center of the room, the Jedi council seated around them in the bright windowed room. Salori stepped forward quickly and bowed while Jokoren sighed and held his hands out in apology to which Ki-Adi Mundi nodded in acceptance. Before Yoda even began to thank Jokoren for his successful escort Salori began her protesting.

"Master Yoda, I demand a different Jedi Master. This...this... this monster has claimed to be a Jedi and I am lucky to be alive!" Salori blurted not even thinking through what she was saying. Yoda sighed wearily as she began to rant about her harrowing little jaunt through the Separatist warship and all of the evidence that supported that whatever Jokoren was, it was most definitely not a Jedi let alone a Master. Yoda looked to Jokoren completely ignoring Salori as she began to fail at finding words to condemn him with without sounding completely crazy, which Jokoren believed she possibly was. At least not rationally thinking around him anyway.

"Master Amidale, thanks you the council does. Something to say have you?" Yoda inquired causing Salori to sink to her knees mouth gaping like a dying fish. Jokoren did his best to ignore her and tried to reply.

"Master, with all due respect, I apologize for returning her in such poor condition. And, if the council sees it appropriate, I would like a different padawan considering that Salori and I are not on the most agreeable of terms." Jokoren asked politely. Master Windu smiled slightly and looked to Yoda. Yoda sighed rubbing his brow with his small green hand, a smile spreading across his broad little face.

"I am afraid that request cannot be met." Master Windu replied pressing the tips of his fingers together in front of himself contemplatively his smile still on his face. Salori nearly screamed in horror and rage but held her tongue instead putting forth a rather hasty objection.

"Master Yoda, I must protest-" Salori began panicking.

"Salori, Jokoren was my padawan." Mace interrupted."He is one of the best Jedi I know that isn't on the council. He is patient, kind, sometimes rash in appearance. But he has the noblest heart among those his age. We've never seen him do anything to question our judgment in granting him the title of Master aside from establishing his militia."

"Master Windu, I am already aware you are being given forces of your own for command from the Republic. Don't condemn my actions when the entire council is doing the same. And neither will you withhold those who are going to be assigned to my command. We are all in a war and the sooner we can end it the better." Jokoren objected. Master Windu sighed and nodded. Everyone in the council glanced to one another uneasily. They couldn't condemn his army since it's intentions were better than the Republic's. The Republic wanted to fight this war. Jokoren was taking measures to end it.

"Understood. We may be falling for the same fault you did, but that doesn't mean you will receive a different padawan." Master Ki-Adi Mundi replied solemnly. Jokoren bowed graciously and stepped back while Salori looked pleadingly to Master Yoda. Yoda smiled politely.

"Strong in the force, Master Amidale is. Clear to him, the force is. Young he may be, but Master he is. Much to learn from him you must. And much from you he will learn in turn." Yoda replied calmly and Salori moaned inwardly before nodding and bowing obediently and turning to follow Jokoren who was waiting for her at the door.

When they had finally left Yoda sighed.

"Much to learn, each of them must from one another. And learn they will"

* * *

Jokoren stood and looked out over the railing of the walkway down at the Republic gunship. The warship loomed over the surrounding gunship hangar bay. Clone soldiers were marching into the vessel in neat blocks of ten by ten. One of the Clone soldiers in his white armor stood behind him wearing the command Kama and sash. Jokoren turned to him.

"Yes sir?" Jokoren asked politely. The clone took off his helmet revealing his smiling face.

"The name's Fletch sir. Commander Fletch. I take it you are Master Jokoren Amidale?" The clone asked in his rough raspy voice. Jokoren smiled and nodded.

"Don't let the name fool you. I'm not a pacifist like my cousin Senator Padme. I have every intention of fighting back against the Separatists until they yield completely." Jokoren replied smirking.

"Don't try to fight the war for us sir. The boys are itching to take out plenty of clankers."

" I'll see to it our men get a handful of the action." Jokoren replied with a laugh.

"_Our_ men sir?" The clone commander asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on hoarding all of the commanding authority. When you get to know how I do things, I hope you'll know what my orders are without them being given. It will make victory on the field of war yield better results in our favor." Jokoren replied.

"What shall our armor color be then."

"Armor color?"

"So people will know which Jedi we are fighting under. It helps the neutral systems feel valued when specialized clones come to their aid." Fletch replied. Jokoren nodded and turned back to the gunship looking out over the loading procedure.

"Turquoise. The Turquoise Falcons." Jokoren replied smiling and turning back to Fletch. Fletch nodded and they turned to see captain Amadus walk up.

"Who's this? He looks fresh out of the academy." Fletch asked. Jokoren smiled.

"I believe introductions are in order. Fletch this is Captain Amadus, a friend of mine I met on Corellia. He was the son of a blockade runner Captain who funneled refugees out of my home planet of Naboo during the occupation by the Trade Federation. We met on board his father's corvette." Jokoren said smiling.

"I thought no ships made it in or out during the occupation save the Senator's?" Fletch asked.

"You can see why I made him one of my officers then." Jokoren grinned implying how good of a smuggler and blockade runner Amadus was."And Amadus, this is Fletch. Clone commander of the Turquoise Falcon." Jokoren added and the two officers shook hands.

"It will be a pleasure winning the war with you, commander Fletch." Amadus smiled.

"Likewise captain." Fletch replied with a small wink and they all turned to look out over the landing area, the march of plastoid boots crunching out their steady pace aboard the gunship below.

* * *

So ends the opening to a series I will be writing chronicling the events and life of Jokoren Amidale. There will be recurring meetings with well loved characters like Rex and Cody as well as Obi-Wan and Anakin with Ahsoka. Others will show up and add to the story such as Duchess Satine and Senator Organa and Padme. This war is only getting started.


End file.
